


Knot Interrupted

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Brothels, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Sharing, dubcon, paid sex, prostitute inias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an Omega making use of his favorite Alpha prostitute at the local brothel when the police bust in during a raid. It's terrible timing since his Heat just started up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a complete smartass and that is why I used that title. Also coming up with titles for fics sucks soooooooooooo badly and I think I'm allowed to create a few just like this one ;)

The mattress creaked under the frantic thrusts of the Alpha behind him. Dean shifted his legs further apart and shoved back into each snap of the Alpha’s hips, trying to get Inias’s cock deeper. “Please Alpha please.” He let himself sink into the hazy pleasure of being taken by an experienced Alpha who knew what to do with him.

Inias was his favorite at the brothel. 

The Alpha knew exactly what Dean wanted, knew exactly how to fuck Dean and Dean was more than happy to let his Omega instincts take over during their sessions. “Does the pretty little Omega slut want my knot?”

The words were purred and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. Excitement and arousal were the prevalent feelings building inside him. But his oncoming Heat was adding a sense of urgency that had him tripping over his own response.

“ _Yes_!” fingers locked around the nape of his neck, digging in until he went completely pliant with a whimper. “Please Alpha. I need your knot. Please!” Dean _loved_ getting shoved down, manhandled into position and fucked until he couldn’t see straight.

There was a low sounding snarl and Inias’s hips smacked against Dean’s bare ass, the sound coming quicker and sharper with each thrust, until his knot started to tug at Dean’s rim. It popped in and out, growing and finally catching to lock them together.

Warmth flooded Dean’s ass as he came with a broken moan, collapsing on the sheets and sighing at the feeling of an Alpha cock pulsing in him. Relief was instant and he could feel how the tension in his body dissipated rapidly.

“You ok?” Inias asked stroking warm hands down his shuddering frame, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The Alpha prostitute was always quick to check on him especially since Dean  _demanded_  that he be rough during every single session. “Yes.” Dean practically purred it. His ass was milking Inias’s knot, coaxing out the Alpha’s come each time Inias orgasmed and he was already looking forward to the next knotting he’d requested this time.

Inias alternated between grinding up against his ass and lazily rocking up against him, sending pleasure tingling through Dean’s body, as load after load was emptied into his clenching ass.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they’d been tied when the door banged open and several police officers swarmed into the room. He jerked and muffled a whimper at the tug of Inias’s knot. “Well well well look what we have here.” One of the police officers grinned as they lowered their weapons, “A pretty Omega bitch looking for a knot.”

There were murmurs and the sound of Alphas scenting the air. “Smells like a ripe bitch.” Another spoke, “I can practically taste his Heat.”

“Looks good on the end of a knot. Pretty little Omega caught on a knot and fucked full. Only thing they’re good for besides pups.”

Another round of agreement sounded. Behind them Dean could hear other police officers raiding the rooms but he couldn’t figure out what they were doing. “Bet one knot isn’t enough for him. I mean  _look_  at that Omega. That’s a knotslut if I’ve ever laid eyes on one.”

Inias subtly stroked Dean’s side in a soothing motion that had some of the tension in his body leaving in small increments. “One knot ain’t going to hold that Heat at bay, sweetheart.”

They kept talking the entire time Inias was tied with him and the second the Alpha’s knot slipped free he was being hauled up, cuffed and dragged out of the room along with the other prostitutes who worked at the brothel.

Dean whined low in his throat, twisting on the sheets, as the thick scent of Alpha arousal and sex filled his senses. He could tell he was getting well into the first few hours of his Heat and the need to be full, to be caught on an Alpha knot, was increasing.

Several hands touched him, turning him and pressing inside his aching hole. They teased him, running rough hands up and down his sensitive cock, playing with his balls until he was sobbing with need. “Please. Please Alphas!”

He gasped and whined, easily going into a mountable position as the bed dipped. The Alpha that pushed into him had only bothered to free his cock and started up a quick, greedy pace that had Dean moaning loudly.

“Fuck that ass. Show that bitch what a real Alpha feels like!”

There were laughs and occasional words thrown out but Dean was too focused on the thick cock pounding into his ass, hitting his prostate every few strokes. He pushed back and clenched down as he chased relief from the fire slowly building up in his gut.

Dean could feel tension at the base of his spine, the way his ass was trying to lock around a knot that wasn’t quite ready yet. It had him releasing a sound of frustration and yanking at the sheets under him. In response the Alpha fucked him harder and started moving his hips to get his knot caught.

The officers took turns fucking and knotting him. They bent him over the bed, took him ass up and one rolled him onto his back.

“Knot please Alpha knot.” Dean was babbling it as they teased him with a nightstick, thrusting it in and out of his sloppy hole, while one of them held his hands above his head. “Please!”

“Look at that hole. He’s trying to keep it in.” the one thrusting the nightstick commented. It wasn’t hard to work a second one inside Dean’s ass and the two instruments pumped in, out of him.

They waited until he was on the edge, crying out and begging, before he got another Alpha. He rolled over onto his belly easily enough but the Alpha didn’t even bother waiting for him to shift up to his knees. Instead the Alpha straddled his legs and moved up to push his cock inside.

It was bliss. The feeling of a solid, warm Alpha cock filling him, and starting to pump into him had his breathing quickening. Dean moaned and whined before coming on the sheets with a gasp. He’d been so close that the simple feeling of an Alpha fucking him had set him off.

They praised him, told him how pretty he was all fucked out and begging for them, as the mattress creaked and the headboard lightly knocked against the wall. He wasn’t sure how long he was in the room. Dean didn’t have an idea how many knots he took but his Heat boiled inside him demanding more and more until he was sated.

He wasn’t aware of when they hauled him out of the room, leaking their come and whining, before loading him into a car and taking him back to the police station. Once there they carried him inside and the group from the brothel was steadily joined by other Alpha officers interested in fucking him through his Heat.


End file.
